


you make my clothes look good

by orphan_account



Series: The T-Shirt Saga [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It starts with a t-shirt and it doesn't ever really end.





	you make my clothes look good

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few weeks back I was talking to a friend about this idea and it kind of stuck with me.

It starts, as it usually does, because Kara forgets her uniform.

She wants to fly home, the rain falling enough of a deterrent to keep her from calling an Uber to come get her, but her suit is with Winn and Alex is looking at her like she doesn’t want to let go. If Kara’s being honest with herself, if she’ll ever admit to the truth, she doesn’t want to let Alex go either.

“You can borrow one of my t-shirts to sleep, Kar.”

The words lack all of Alex’s usual calm. They’re nervous and stuttered, twisting around them until Kara’s shoulders drop and she nods against Alex. It’s been a long day and she’s honestly too tired to resist.

She can do this, she tells herself as she follows Alex to her room. She can stay the night with Alex instead of going home to an apartment that’s cold and empty in all the important ways. She’s missed Alex too much anyway, missed the familiar warmth that her presence always breathes into her space.

She thinks nothing of it when Alex hands her a black tee with the D.E.O.’s logo on it, doesn’t really pay attention to much beyond the familiarity of Alex’s scent. They used to share clothes all the time, so this shouldn’t be different, shouldn’t mean anything at all.

“I…are you sure?” she asks as she starts to undo the buttons of her shirt.

Alex looks at her, a trace of amusement in her expression.

“It’s old enough to be here, Kara. I usually only use it for working out at home, so don’t worry about it. Besides, I have a ton of others if you somehow manage to ruin this one like you did with half the clothes you’ve borrowed from me.”

“Hey!” She throws her balled up shirt at Alex. “Those were accidents. I couldn’t control my powers back then.”

Alex laughs and Kara lets herself relax at the sight of her being so carefree. It’s been a while since they’ve been able to be like this, since they’ve had the time to just be themselves around each other. Happiness looks good on her and Kara can’t help but want to protect that, to keep Alex in that state for as long as possible.

For once, it’s a good feeling.

* * *

 

Alex is over at her apartment the next time the shirt appears. Kara’s sleepy and warm against her, Alex’s arms wrapped around her middle as they watch tv. She doesn’t want to get up, but her uniform is sticking close to her skin in uncomfortable ways, and she can tell that Alex isn’t exactly happy in her clothes either.

Reluctantly, she pulls away, moves to her bedroom to get changed. She doesn’t think twice about it when she pulls out a vaguely familiar t-shirt and throws it on with a pair of shorts meant to preserve her from the heat of the summer.

Grabbing another t-shirt, she walks out and throws it at Alex blindly.

“Go change and then come back. You’re shifting too much and honestly, Alex? How do you keep your clothes so stiff all the time?”

“It’s called getting your dry cleaning done professionally. You should try it.”

Kara sticks out her tongue as Alex passes her, plants a kiss on her cheek before going to the couch. She’s tired and cranky and all she really wants is to wrap around Alex like a person shaped burrito. She wants to be held by her and forget everything that’s been happening between them lately.

“I still can’t believe you can fit in my clothes but yours are too big for me,” Alex is saying a she walks back in but Kara doesn’t pay attention. Her eyes are drawn to the sigil on the front of the dark blue material, her coat of arms outlined in a bright red that looks entirely too good on her. “Kara? You okay there?”

Alex pulls self-consciously at the t-shirt and it pulls Kara back in, forces her attention away from fantasies of seeing her in nothing but her clothes every day. Kara doesn’t answer as she scoots over to give her some space on the couch, and Alex doesn’t address the sudden lack of words between them, choosing instead to throw an arm over Kara’s shoulders and pull her closer.

* * *

 

Things change after that. Kara manages to get Bruce to send her boxes of the t-shirts, manages to replace them whenever Alex destroys one in the line of duty. Dick had sent the original as a joke, had wanted to mess with her head a little after the fiasco with Stephanie, but she’d taken it in stride, even worn the tee with pride.

Seeing Alex in her colours? She doesn’t want to think about the thoughts that shift into her mind at night, doesn’t want to think about how Alex has taken to wearing it under her uniform at work like a badge of honor, a mark of her own personal allegiance.

Then Alex’s t-shirt rips while Kara is at home making coffee, of all things. There’s a stray nail it snags on that juts out from her kitchen table and she pulls too hard, the entire thing ripping up the center.

When Alex comes home later that evening, she finds her pouting over the shirt, the material bunched up and pressed to her chest. There’s something endearingly pathetic about the sight, Alex will tell her later, of Kara mourning the loss of something she barely gives thought to on a daily basis.

The shirt is pried away from her gently, tossed into the trash before Alex offers up her Stanford hoodie. Kara doesn’t want to accept it, doesn’t want anything but the shirt, the representation of Alex as she is now, but she takes it anyway, wanting more than anything to be surrounded by her scent.

“It’s just a t-shirt, Kar,” Alex says as she hugs her later. “We have, like, a million of them at the D.E.O.”

“They’re not yours though.”

Alex sighs, presses a kiss to her forehead before digging out her shirt from her bag and presenting it to Kara like a precious jewel.

“Happy now? This one’s got a stronger micro-weave than the last one, since a lot of agents like to show off.”

Kara bounces over to her bedroom to put on the shirt immediately, curling up against Alex, who’s also stripped down to her super t-shirt, when she gets back to the couch. Kara pulls her closer, hand on her ribs. They’re both too tired to move but Kara doesn’t care. This is good enough for her, for now.

(And if the t-shirts never seem to get damaged, even when there were tears and holes in them before, neither of them mention it. It’s not like they notice when Kara has Alex pinned to the couch, panting against her mouth, but that’s a story for another time.)


End file.
